Illumination systems and other devices may utilize a lamp as a source of light. In some applications, the light is filtered to attenuate undesirable wavelengths of light such as infrared light and ultraviolet light. The filtering of such light may be inefficient or may lessen the intensity or brightness of the desired wavelengths of light emitted by the lamp.